Search For The Mikos
by Vulpixgirl-TamahomeNoAisai
Summary: Its been 3 long years but still no miko has come from another world and Kouto gets stronger by the day! Hotohori sends Tamahome, Tasuki and Chichiri to find the mikos and bring them back to Konan. PG-13 for language and romantic scenes. Please R&R! ^-^ -C
1. Unexpected Acquaintances.

DISCLAIMER: HELLO EVERYONE WE DONT OWN FY WE JUST WISH WE COULD OWN THE HOT  
BISHIES THAT ARE IN IT! ^-^; WE DONT MAKE ANY KINDA PROFITS FROM FY OR ANY  
NAME BRANDS OR STORES WE MAY ANNOUNCE SOMEWHERE IN OUR FIC. ^_^ NO MONEY.   
NO SUE!   
  
AUTHORS NOTES: WELL I WAS TALKIN ON THE PHONE WITH SAKURA ONE DAY,   
AND I SAID 'HEY WOULDNT IT BE COOL IF I WROTE A FIC USING YOU, ME AND QUEEN  
CELESTIA WITH OUR BISHIES IN THE REAL WORLD?!' AND SHE SAID 'YAH THAT SOUNDS   
AWESOME!' SO AFTER GETTIN CONSENT AND WORKIN OUT OUR CHARACTER BIOS THIS IS   
THE RESULT PLEASE R&R THANX!.......  
  
WORKIN TOGETHER: Vulpixgirl-TamahomeNoAisai(Kohaku/me), Sakura (Sakura),   
Queen Celestia (Celeste)  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Unexpected Acquaintances.  
  
Well it was a fairly normal Summer day in Tokyo for 3 teenage girls on a   
shopping spree! Of course they were doing the usual checkin out hot guys,   
gossiping and buying all the junk food and clothes their wallets could   
take. After cruising the mall for the forth time that day they decided to go   
to the park and sit down to rest their tired feet.(HEY SHOPPING IS A VERY   
TIRING THING LOL)  
  
***  
  
"So Sakura whadya get?" Asked Kohkau as she peeped into her   
bag. "None of your buisiness!" Sakura replied quickly closing the bag and   
blushing. Celeste smiled brightly "Awww come on, tell us what ya got!"   
Sakura sighed heavily and finally gave in opening the bag so that her 2   
friends could see inside. Kohaku and Celeste bent in to look at what was   
inside the small Runway 7 bag, then both burst out laughing until they were   
red in the face. Sakura closed the bag up again and blushed, her cheeks   
turning a bright pink "Shut the hell up! I had to get it I dont own one to   
go to the party in!" Celeste calmed down enough to take a few deep breaths   
then looked at Sakura trying to keep a straight face. "I cannot imagine YOU   
in a dress especially that black slinky thing!..." she paused realizing what   
she just said, "Sorry, no offense." she quickly added. Kohaku, determined to  
change the subject just in case she saw the image of Sakura in that black   
slinky dress in her mind again, said "So where do ya wanna go next?" But   
before either of her friends could answer they were all knocked off the   
bench into a bundling heap of people.   
  
Confusion and pandemonium began, "Ack who are you get off me!" "PERVERT!!"   
"Help police! Hey whose pulling my arm?!" "Ouch that hurt, no da." "What the   
fuck!!" "Grahhh!! I dont know whats going on but all of you are on top of   
me!" Were some of the things said in the bundling mess of people. When they  
finally untangled themselves, and the 3 bishonen from Konan calmed the girls   
down, introductions were made. Chichiri was first he reached out and gently  
kissed Celeste hand lightly, "Forgive me, no da. Im Suzaku Seishi Chichiri,  
no da." Celeste felt her face get hot and her mind race. If at all possible  
she would have melted like butter left out in the sun. Next was Tamahome he   
kissed Kohakus wrist in the same way as Chichiri then said "We are sorry to   
have disturbed such lovely maidens, I am Suzaku Seishi Tamahome." 'Could he   
BE any hotter' Kohaku thought lightly, Tasuki pretended to look the other   
way as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Ahem!" Tamahome said elbowing his   
companion in the stomach, but Tasuki just glared at Tamahome sternly. Sakura   
got slightly angry she put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.   
Tasuki turned his glare toward her, "What do ya want a standin ovation?!   
Lets roll out a damn red carpet!" This was the wrong thing   
to say Sakura looked like she was gonna blow! "I'LL GIVE YOU RED CARPET!!"  
She cried punching him in the face knocking him back onto his rump. Then   
she walked over him stepping her high heels into where it really hurts!  
Tasuki cried out in pain screaming enough curses to wake the dead. Sakura   
walked off yelling at her friends "COME ON! I FEEL LIKE BUYING NEW SHOES!!"  
Kohaku and Celeste slowly followed keeping their distance. Chichiri  
bent down over his friend shaking his head, "You asked for it, no da!"  
  
The three seishi sat down on the bench as they watched the 3 girls walk off   
down the crowded streets of Tokyo. "Nice girls, no da." Chichiri remarked  
Tamahome nodded "Especially the blonde one.(^-^)Do you think they could be   
the three mikos we're searching for?" Tasuki, rubbing his face, became   
suddenly outraged "What THAT little punk, preistess?! PAH!" Tamahome and   
Chichiri exchanged glances and smiled brightly. "What is it?!" Tasuki cried  
looking suspiciously at his friends. "Nothing..." Tamahome said lightly,   
then got up stretching his arms. "Well we should go track those girls   
down, maybe they can give us a place to stay for the night." "Sounds good,   
no da." Chichiri replied happily. Tasuki growled but reluctantly followed   
his friends, mumbling under his breath about fire, his tessen and his   
companions back sides.   
  
They walked down the streets and through the stores mesmerized, this was their  
first visit to the real world and everything was so amazing, even Tasuki   
forgot about his grudge. After about an hour of wandering and when they were  
just about to lose hope they saw the 3 girls jump onto a bus. They ran with   
all speed and quickly jumped on before the doors closed. They proceeded to  
the back of the bus where they saw the 3 young women sitting and talking,   
aparently they hadnt seen the bishonen seishi yet. But before they could take   
another step the gruff voice of the bus driver called to them, "Hey bozos!   
Where da ya think your goin pay up or get off!" Tasuki growled showing   
fanged teeth as he reached for his tessen, "Bozo is it..." But Chichiri   
quickly stopped him, "Its okay Tasuki! Tamahome will pay him, no da." The  
2 seishi turned their faces toward Tamahome, who looked at them innocently.   
"Why should I use my money?! I worked hard for this ya know!!" He said.   
Tasuki looked at him sternly, "Because your the only one with money...  
little ghost!" Tamahome became outraged as he lunged for Tasuki, Chichiri   
smashed between them yelling, "Stop this, no da!"  
  
Suddenly they heard a jingling sound inside the little box next to the   
driver, "Its okay" said a soft voice "I'll pay for them." The trio stopped   
their argument and turned around to see Celeste bright face. She stepped   
passed them to sit down with her friends again, and the dumb founded seishi   
followed sitting in the seat in front of them. "So why did you follow us?"   
Sakura asked roughly. "We need a place to stay." Tamahome said glancing at   
Kohaku. Tasuki was sitting all the way against the window staring out at the  
many things moving by so quickly. "We were wondering if you knew a   
place for us to stay, no da." Chichiri added cheerily. The three girls looked  
at each other all thinking the same thing they smiled at each other. "We'll   
get off at the next stop and then we'll talk." Kohaku said, smiling at the   
very cute Tamahome.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: ^-^ DO YA LIKE IT? PLEASE MAKE A REVIEW. I KNOW I LEFT YA   
HANGIN AND ALOTTA QUESTIONS UNANSWERED BUT TRUST ME THEY'LL ALL BE CLEAR   
IN CHAPTER 2 SO STAY TUNED. ^=^ 


	2. Room and Board.

DISCLAIMER: HELLO EVERYONE WE *STILL* DONT OWN FY WE JUST WISH WE COULD OWN   
THE HOT BISHIES THAT ARE IN IT! ^-^; WE DONT MAKE ANY KINDA PROFITS FROM FY   
OR ANY NAME BRANDS OR STORES WE MAY ANNOUNCE SOMEWHERE IN OUR FIC. ^_^   
NO MONEY. NO SUE! PS I DONT OWN THE BAHAMAS EITHER! LOL  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: *_* WOW CHAPTER 2 ^-^ LOL. THIS CHAPTER WILL ANSWER A FEW   
QUESTIONS ;;HOPEFULLY;; AND WILL GET THE SEISHI SETTLED DOWN SO THEY CAN  
START THEIR SEARCH! PLEASE STILL R&R SO THAT I CAN MAKE SURE IM DOIN AN   
OKAY JOB! ^=^ THANX AND ENJOY CHAPTER 2: Room and Board! PS IM DEDICATING   
THE NEXT 3 CHAPTERS TO EACH CHARACTER I'D LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO   
Sakura.  
  
WORKIN TOGETHER: Vulpixgirl-TamahomeNoAisai(Kohaku/me), Sakura (Sakura),   
Queen Celestia (Celeste)  
  
CHAPTER 2: Room and Board.  
  
At the next bus stop the six got off the bus and let people by before crowding   
back together again. "Oh good we're just a block away from Sakuras apartment!"  
Celeste exclaimed, "We can walk there then at least we can sit down and   
enjoy lemonade and A/C while we talk ^-^" Everyone agreed before Sakura could  
have her own say and started heading down the road. Sakura sighed heavily and   
grumbling, followed behind with Tasuki. Tasuki looked at the ground trying  
hard not to look at her but he couldnt help it....she was really pretty.   
He shook his head, 'WHAT AM I THINKING I HATE FEMALES!', he thought to himself   
wanting to punch himself in the face for thinking such thoughts! But he   
looked at her again and saw something more, it seemed there was more to her   
than he thought. She seemed sad and tired, lost in thought, he could tell  
she'd lived a hard life, and he had the sudden urge to comfort her. Then  
suddenly his thoughts were broken as he ran into Tamahome and nearly knocked  
him on his face. "We're here..." Kohaku said nearly cracking up.  
  
Sakura pushed through to the front of the group and opened the door then walked   
toward the elevator and slipped in her card as she pressed the ^ up button.   
They waited a little while then heard a *ding* sound indicating that the   
other elevator was ready for them, grumbling the 3 girls fumbled to the   
elevator on the right side, the 3 seishi confused fumbled along behind. As   
the doors slid open the girls walked in and the 3 seishi slowly,   
cautiously followed. "Havent you ever been in an elevator?" Celeste asked  
looking at them strangely as they marveled over the silver doors closing   
themselves once they were all safely inside, "Magick!" The trio of bishies  
said at the same time. The girls just sighed, "Uh, yah magick...." Kohaku   
said pressing number 4 on the floor button panel. All the seishi jumped and   
hugged each other when they felt the sudden feeling of moving up. Sakura rolled  
her eyes and whispered to her friends, "Maybe we shoulda taken the stairs..."   
After getting off the elevator and Celeste patiently explaining the wonders  
of electricity and cables they headed toward Sakuras apartment.   
  
The older people that were wandering the halls all stared and whispered, the  
girls knew what they were thinking, "Just look their gonna have a party and   
keep us up all night with their rowdy music!" or "Disgusting! Those guys   
probably payed those girls to have an orgy with them." The usual gossip   
teenagers were prone to. They stumbled into Sakuras apartment and the girls  
showed the seishi to the sofa and went to the kitchen to get some lemonade   
and cookies. "I can't believe you just invited 3 strange guys into my apartment!"  
Sakura said angerily. "Calm down Saki its cool I have a feeling their not from  
around here anyways." Kohaku said cheerfully as she walked out of the kitchen with  
3 drinks. When they all were settled down the men began their tale.   
  
"Now please dont interupt this may sound strange to you but hear us out, no da.  
Go ahead and start Tama." Chichiri said turning to his companion. He thought  
of Celeste as he finished his words, she seemed so nice and caring she almost   
reminded him of his last love, Kouran. Tamahome began: "We come from a place called the  
Konan Empire. It is in another world from yours." Sakura opened her mouth to  
say something but Chichiri lifted up his hand lightly and she closed it again,  
then turned her head and looked out the window at the city below. "There  
is an empire that is our rival called Kutou. In the time of summoning each   
empires god, a miko will fall from another world and find the seichi seishi   
to protect her and help her in the summoning of the god, ours being Suzaku,  
then Suzaku will grant the miko wishes and will protect the empire against all  
foes. 3 years ago Kutous miko fell from the sky and our emperor waited patiently  
for Suzakus miko to appear but none came, he became worried and searched out  
the seichi seishi himself when he found us all, me: Tamahome, Tasuki, *points*  
Chichiri, *points again then starts counting on fingers* then theres Nuriko,  
Chiriko, Mitsukake, and at last the emperor himself Hotohori. Now with the  
seishi in his court he waited even longer, finally after 3 long years Suzaku  
came to him in a dream, he said; Emperor it has been 3 years you have waited  
for a miko from the other world and still none has come, to make up for the  
lost years you must now send 3 of your seishi into the other realm to retrieve  
3 mikos I have blessed with my own powers. Suzaku also said that to find them  
we must quest for 3 stones, and he gave us clues, these stones will enable each of   
us to find a Suzaku No Miko to take back to Konan before Kutou gains more power!  
Tamahome leaned back into the comfy leather of the sofa and sighed, "So here   
we are."  
  
The girls were virtually flabbergasted they never thought of the seishis story   
being anything like that. Luckily the phone rang breaking the silence, and  
Sakura quickly got up and ran into the kitchen to answer it. The 2 remaining  
girls and the seishi stared at each other, the only sound was Sakura on the   
phone in the other room. "Oh, hello Aunt Hanami.".... "I know the principal   
called...but...but he grabbed at my ass and called me sexy what was I supposed   
to do, kiss him?!" They heard the women on the other end scream through the receiver  
"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD! YOUR BECOMING A WOMEN AND WILL NEED A MAN! IF YOU   
DONT FIND ONE SOON I'LL FIND ONE FOR YOU!!" Tasuki hearing these words  
became very angry and started to get up but Tamahome pulled him down, "Its   
not your place!" he said. They could hear Sakuras voice again this time there  
was a slight sob in it and they knew she was crying but they said nothing. "Its not   
fair..." she whispered, then they heard the women scream again,"NOT FAIR?!?  
HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT IVE BEEN NOTHING BUT FAIR TO YOU SINCE YOUR GOOD FOR   
NOTHING PARENTS DIED!" Sakura gasped and her eyes grew wide. "How dare you...."  
She said then hung up the phone with a loud *click*.   
  
After a few minutes Sakura walked back into the living room, her eyes were   
red and puffy from crying. She walked in with her head down so her friends   
and guest wouldnt see her "weakness". She picked up the plates and glasses   
and turned back toward the kitchen door. "Uh..Sakura..." Kohaku said softly   
as the door closed behind her friend. They heard the sound of running water  
as Sakura rinsed off the dishes, then they heard the sound of foot steps and  
a door closing indicating she had gone to her room. Celeste sighed and looked  
up. "Well," she began, "Each of us has a spare bedroom in our apartments you   
guys can stay with us for awhile." Tasuki got up and stretched, "I'll stay  
here in Sakuras apartment. Dont worry she'll be fine." Kohaku nodded and  
took her chance to get to know Tamahome by getting up and picking up her   
purse, "Well Tamahome if you'd like you could stay with me." Tamahome smiled  
"Sure thing," he said winking. Kohaku and Tamahome retreated out the front door,  
Kohaku looking back once more just in case her friend had come out, she sighed  
when she saw noone but Chichiri and Celeste and quietly shut the door behind  
them. Celeste smiled at Chichiri, "Well I guess that leaves you and me." she said  
happily. Then looked toward Tasuki "You sure she'll be okay here Tasuki?"  
Tasuki smiled one of his rare smiles, "She'll be fine." he said softly. Celeste  
smiled back then led Chichiri out the door.  
  
Tasuki sat back in the recliner and looked around roving the room with his   
eyes his look stopped at the fire place mantel where there was a bunch of   
pictures in frames. He got up to get a better look. He saw several pictures   
of Sakura with Kohaku, Celeste and other friends. He saw a picture of Sakura  
when she was just a little girl...maybe five. Then his eyes stopped at a   
picture with writing on it. It was a picture of 2 nice looking people on the  
beach, their arms linked in a loving way, Tasuki smiled. Then he read the   
writing on the picture: To Our Loving Daughter, Missing You and Loving You   
Always, Mom and Dad then it was signed Hirei & Higashi Mikage. They were  
Sakuras parents, then Tasuki glanced at another picture it had Sakura in it  
with a big woman with long black hair. Her arm was around Sakuras shoulders  
and she was smiling a big fake smile but Sakura didn't look happy at all.   
  
The rest of the evening was uneventful Sakura stayed in her room. Tasuki  
knew she had probably cried herself to sleep, and she had every reason to.  
He didn't wish to wake her by looking for the spare bedroom so he found   
a blanket and layed out on the couch. He closed his eyes and let sleep over   
come him.   
  
The big clock in the hall chimed 1 am. Sakura stretched and woke up. Her  
eyes stung from crying and her mouth was parched, she felt so ashamed of   
herself her friends probably thought she was a cry baby or something. She   
blinked a few times then got up. She walked into the bathroom and rinsed off   
her face splashing water into her eyes. Then she moved into the kitchen to get  
a drink. After drinking a glass of water in nearly one gulp she hearded into  
the living room, she wasnt sure why. She nearly fell over when she saw someone  
sleeping on her couch, she peered over and soon realized it was Tasuki. With   
a sigh of half relief she turned around to go back to bed. "Sakura..." Tasuki  
said almost in a whisper. Startled Sakura turned around, "Im sorry did I wake   
you?" She said blushing. "Hell no," He said laughing, "I always sleep lightly,  
never know when some bandit might show up in the middle of the night, do ya?"  
Sakura giggled. She looked at him closer, 'Why is it all the cute ones are  
sarcastic?' she thought to herself. She sat down next to Tasuki almost close  
enough to...'No what am I thinking! I hate guys!' she thought again angry with   
herself. "So ya wanna tell me about it?" Tasuki said looking at her more seriously  
She looked up at him. "Its okay if ya dont." He said, he didn't want to make   
her feel uncomfortable. She sighed "No its okay." She said sadly. "Ya see  
my parents, I loved them very much, were on vacation. We never had much money   
but I saved up my allowance so they could go to the Bahamas on their Anniversary."  
She smiled at the thought, "They were so proud and happy for me they left on  
May 5th 2 days before their aniversary, so they could get some rest. They had  
decided to do a Jet Ski thing on the 7th to celebrate their 17 years of holy  
matrimony. It was a big tourist atraction." She paused fighting back the tears,  
"The surf was very big that day....there was a hurricane just off the coast of  
Florida and the Bahamas were getting wave surges....They were warned not to  
rent the jet skis, but they werent going to let their daughters money go to  
waste and not do anything fun for their Anniversary. The waves became bad   
and then worse, the sky turned dark........" She took a deep breath and continued  
"Then came the worst wave surge, they tried to get to shore but they didnt make it  
the wave slammed them into the rocks and reef and they were gone....and it was my  
fault it was all my fault! I gave them the money, ME!" A single tear dripped down   
her face no matter how hard she fought it, it came. She quickly turned her   
face away from Tasuki but he pulled it back and wiped the tear away with   
his thumb. "Why are you ashamed to cry?" He asked looking into her fiery  
brown eyes.   
  
Sakura looked at him sadly then continued. "At the funeral I was told I must  
be taken by my Aunt Hanami since she was my closest living relative. I barely  
knew Aunt Hanami so when I saw her at first I was a little surprised. She   
looked at my tear streamed face and told me, "Crying is a sign of weakness  
and shame! I do not want you to cry as long as you live under my rules!" Then  
she got into her car and I followed...wiping my eyes....I was 12 then. I later  
found out that Aunt Hanami, my fathers sister, hated my parents deeply. I think  
she was jealous of their love. She'd often tell me that I was lucky they died  
because now I had her and now I could be straightened out. But Aunt Hanami hated  
me too. So when I was 13 she bought me this apartment here in Tokyo so I could  
go to school here. And I'd be out of her hair." Tasuki brought Sakura into his arms  
"Its not your fault Sakura-chan. And this Aunt Hanami is wrong. You are a  
.....beautiful, strong young woman and never let anyone tell you other wise!"  
Sakura, surprised looked up at Tasuki and smiled. She felt warm and safe in   
his embrace and soon fell into a deep sleep.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: I HOPE YOU LIKED CHAPTER 2! PLEASE REMEMBER TO MAKE A REVIEW  
IT IS SO MUCH MORE HELPFUL! ^-^ THANX! 


	3. Getting To Know You.

DISCLAIMER: HELLO EVERYONE WE *STILL* DONT OWN FY WE JUST WISH WE COULD OWN   
THE HOT BISHIES THAT ARE IN IT! ^-^; WE DONT MAKE ANY KINDA PROFITS FROM FY   
OR ANY NAME BRANDS OR STORES WE MAY ANNOUNCE SOMEWHERE IN OUR FIC. ^_^   
NO MONEY. NO SUE!   
PS SADLY WE DONT OWN APARTMENTS EITHER! ;_;  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: CHAPTER 3 YIPEE! GOMEN IF THIS TOOK TOO LONG! IVE BEEN BUSY   
LATELY, ID LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO QUEEN CELESTIA/CELESTE! ITS ABOUT   
TIME WE STARTED FOCUSING ON CHICHIRI, NO DA! I ALSO KINDA MADE A LIL EMBARASSING  
SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER TOO! ^^;; HEH...   
  
WORKIN TOGETHER: Vulpixgirl-TamahomeNoAisai(Kohaku/me), Sakura (Sakura),   
Queen Celestia (Celeste)  
  
CHAPTER 3: Getting To Know You.   
  
After leaving Sakuras that night the 4 companions set out to the bus stop. They  
were all lost in their own thoughts. Kohaku and Tamahome were the first to get   
off since Kohakus apartment was the next closest. "See ya in the morning   
Celeste-chan, but dont wake us up too early, okay?" Kohaku said half smiling  
at her friend. Tamahome and Kohaku waved good-bye as the bus drove out of site,  
then Kohaku led her bishie up to her room #216. Celeste smiled at Chichiri.   
She was so happy to be with him alone. She hoped to get to know him better  
tonight. The bus stopped again with a jolt, they departed the bus leaving only  
a hobo and 2 old ladies behind.   
  
It was late now, and the manager had closed the gate in front of the apartment complex   
doors after 8 for security purpouses, so Celeste had to fumble through her   
purse for her keys in the dark. "Why would they lock you out of your own home?,  
no da" Chichiri asked placing a hand on the metal mesh that covered the   
glass doors. "Got 'em!" Celeste exclaimed grabbing her keys, "Their not locking  
the people out who live here. They just lock the people out who dont belong,  
ya know like the hobos and the gangsters and all that jaz, but I live here so   
I have a key, *holds up silver key* ya get it?" She said while she put her little  
key into the lock and pushed the mesh forward, then opened the doors. "I see,   
no da" he replied though he was still very confused! After they were both   
safely inside she locked up the screen and the doors. She yawned and walked   
toward the elevator pressing the (^) button. She was very tired and by the look  
on Chichiris face she could tell he was very tired as well. If their whole story  
was true then she could tell why he was so tired. As they walked into the elevator  
she hoped that the seishi would find the mikos soon, for his sake.   
  
Soon they were at the door to her apartment, #162 The gold numbers indicated   
brightly. Her key was already out so she had no problem in getting in, they   
stepped into the dark room and Celeste flipped the switch on the side of the  
wall, brightening the room. Celeste put down her shopping bags on the coffee  
table and sat down. "Phew im tired, no da." Chichiri said smiling at Celeste.   
She smiled back, "Are you hungry?" She asked, "I could make some dinner and   
then I could give you a little tour around the house so you wont be completely   
lost!^-^" Chichiri took off his mask, "That would be nice, no da." he said.   
"Celeste-chan whered you go?" He suddenly asked looking around. A little face peered  
out from behind the sofa, "Chichiri-san you took of your face!" she cried.  
Chichiri looked at her then began to laugh, "No it was not my face, no da.  
Its just a mask, no da." He whiped tears of merriment from his eye, "I didnt mean to  
frighten you, no da." Celeste came out laughing slightly to herself.  
'Wow hes even cuter with his mask off!' she thought. "I guess I'll go make dinner"  
She said, feeling embarassed she continued into the kitchen leaving Chichiri  
to rest on the soft recliner.  
  
***15 Minutes Later***  
  
"This is delicious, no da." Chichiri said slurping up a long spaghetti noodle,  
"Whats it called again?" Celeste smiled, happy he enjoyed her cooking. "Its  
called spaghetti, its an Italian food!" She held up a slice of buttery garlic  
bread, "And this is garlic bread, its also Italian, I think." "Yum, no da!"   
Chichiri said finishing off his plate, "Maybe I could have seconds?, no da."  
Celeste laughed to herself holding up the plate so Chichiri could get some more.  
"Im glad you like my cooking ^-^." She said happily, as she watched him dig into   
serving number 2. After the meal was over and the dishes cleared Celeste showed  
Chichiri around the house. "Okay if your thirsty, the kitchen is here and you can  
just get some water from the sink. Down that way is the bathroom, heres my   
room, and heres where you'll be staying Chichiri-chan." Chichiri nodded as he   
tried to fight a yawn and lost. "I dont have any clothes for you...." Celeste  
began, "Its okay, no da. Im used to it!" He added in quickly. "^-^ Okay then,  
Goodnight Chichiri see you in the morning!"   
  
*******************************  
  
The phone rang at 9 am, Kohaku woke up but not very happily. She stumbled into  
the living room, her hair a mess and her attitude even worse. She picked up  
the receiver, "WHAT!!" She yelled to who ever was unfortunate enough to be on   
the other end. "Good morning Kohaku-chan! Did you sleep well?" Came the voice   
over the receiver. Kohaku rolled her eyes and grumbled something before saying,   
"Good morning, Celeste." "Is Tamahome awake yet?" She asked cheerily. "Oh gods!"  
Kohaku said suddenly remembering the bishonen that was in her apartment and   
realizing the horrible state she was in. "Are you okay?" Celeste asked quite  
confused. "Ya Im fine....umm can you guys and Sakura meet me at the park, where we  
were yesterday, at 10?" Kohaku asked looking around to see if Tamahome was up and   
had seen her. "Sure I guess...." Celeste began. "Great, see ya!" *click*  
Kohaku rushed to her room. "Phew! Thank god he didnt see me!" She said looking  
in the mirror at her psycho hair and her ugly pajamas.  
  
*******************************  
  
Celeste put down the phone, wondering if her friend was all there in the head,  
then picked it up again to call Sakura.  
  
*******************************  
  
Sakura slept still in Tasuki's arms, her head resting lightly on his chest,  
his heart beat and breathing soothing. The phone rang once then twice, and   
Sakura slowly opened her eyes and blinked. The phone rang again. She opened   
her eyes fully. 'Oh my gods!' she thought, 'Did I sleep here all night?'  
The phone rang once again. She forced herself to get up, waking Tasuki in the  
process. She hop-skipped into the kitchen and grabbed the phone in mid-ring.  
"Moshi-moshi." She said sleepily, "Good morning Sakura-chan!" Came Celeste  
sweet voice over the phone, "How'd you sleep?" 'Oh gods!' Sakura thought to  
herself, 'Do I tell her I slept almost all night with a man?' she paused for  
a minute then said, "Yah I slept fine." "Thats good, look its not your fault  
your stupid aunt called, please just dont let what she says get to you Sakura-chan.  
Remember your friends are always here for you!" A smile crept over Sakuras face  
and she felt her heart lift, "Thanks Celeste-chan that means alot!" She replied.  
There was a long pause then Celeste said, "Kohaku said to meet her and Tamahome  
at the park where we met yesterday, at around 10." Sakura looked at her black  
Luna the cat clock: 9:07. "Okay, arigato Celeste-chan. Bye!" "Bye Sakura!"  
*click*  
  
*******************************  
  
Chichiri walked into the living room wearing just is teal cloth pants.  
"Good morning, no da." He said to Celeste. She looked up from the Friday  
newspaper she was reading and nearly fell over. "Uhhh, good morning."  
She manage to say trying not to stare at his bishonen chest. She looked  
at her watch (an excuse to look away) "Its nearly 9:30. We're gonna meet Kohaku,  
Sakura and your friends at the park where we met yesterday to talk." She said  
looking up into his eyes. "Okay I'll go get dressed, no da." He said turning to  
go back into the guest room. Celeste sighed dreamily.   
  
******10:04********************  
  
The 3 guys and girls sat on the big red bench from the day before. "We need to  
find the stones." Tamahome said breaking the silence. "What is your clue  
Tamahome-chan?" Kohaku asked looking over the slip of paper in his rough hands.  
"Where lovers meet and lovers part. In the center of the island of heart."  
They all had a look off thought come across their features. "Sorry Tamahome  
I dont know of anything like that around here, gomen." Sakura finally said sadly.  
In truth the girls were too busy thinking about the bishonen than any clues.  
^^;;   
  
AUTHORS NOTES: GOMEN NASAI IF IT SEEMS RUSHED THROUGH AND SHORT. ^_^()   
SAKURA AND QUEEN CELESTIA U CAN TELL ME IF ANYONE SEEMS OUTTA CHARACTER ^-^ K?  
THANX FOR READING NOW PLEASE MAKE A REVIEW AS WELL THEY REALLY HELP BELIEVE   
IT OR NOT! NEXT CHAPTER IM NOT TOO SURE WHAT WILL HAPPEN IM TIED BETWEEN 2  
HAPPENINGS...LOL I GUESS YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE LOL.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The First Stone/ Kokoro Island.

DISCLAIMER: HELLO EVERYONE WE *STILL* DONT OWN FY WE JUST WISH WE COULD OWN   
THE HOT BISHIES THAT ARE IN IT! ^-^; WE DONT MAKE ANY KINDA PROFITS FROM FY   
OR ANY NAME BRANDS OR STORES WE MAY ANNOUNCE SOMEWHERE IN OUR FIC. ^_^   
NO MONEY. NO SUE!   
PS WE DONT OWN ANY PARKS IN TOKYO EITHER...*SULKS* :(  
  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: OKAY I FIGURED OUT WHAT I WANNA DO FOR THIS CHAPTER *LOL*.  
^-^ IN THIS CHAPTER THE COMPANIONS ARE SEARCHIN FOR THE FIRST STONE AND ARE  
TRYIN'TO FIGURE OUT THE CLUE, THERES GONNA BE ACTION IN THIS CHAPTER AND  
KOHAKUS ROMANCE BEGINS. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY CHARACTER KOHAKU.  
PLEASE R&R! ^=^  
  
  
WORKIN TOGETHER: Vulpixgirl-TamahomeNoAisai(Kohaku/me), Sakura (Sakura),   
Queen Celestia (Celeste)  
  
CHAPTER 4: The First Stone/ Kokoro Island.   
  
They all racked their brains trying to think of what the clue could possibly be  
refering to. Finally bored and fed up Kohaku said, "Look we're not doing any good  
just sitting here we might as well look around the park or something. We could  
split up and search around cause this park is pretty big." They all nodded and  
quickly agreed. Celeste and Chichiri going North, Sakura and Tasuki going  
West and Kohaku and Tamahome going East.   
  
******************************  
  
Kohaku looked around and saw kids with dogs and couples walking happily hand  
in hand but not much more than that, unless trees and birds count. They came   
to the lake in the very center of the park and sat down on the edge. "I guess  
the clues arent talking about the park." Tamahome said sighing and laying down   
on the soft grass. "It sure is a nice day though." Kohaku said laying down as   
well. "The sun is shining, the boats with the happy couples are floating around   
the lake, people picnicing on the island..." "Island?!" Tamahome said suddenly   
jumping up and looking across the lake, "This is great I didn't even notice  
an island there until now." Kohaku stared at him strangely. "Does the island  
have a name?" He asked excitement rising in his voice. "Sure its something   
like Kokoro island." She replied. Tamahome smiled, "And what does Kokoro mean?"   
he asked. "Why it means heart...oh my gods!" Kohaku suddenly cried catching on.   
She jumped up as well then ran up through the trees yelling, "Follow me   
Tamahome!"   
  
When they reached their destination they were on top a high secluded cliff over   
looking the lake. "Wow I never noticed it before but Kokoro island is actually  
in the shape of a big heart...How romantic!*-*" Kohaku said stepping closer  
to the edge to get a better look. Suddenly she felt a rumble and the ground beneath  
her feet began to crumble away. Before she could jump to safety, the ground   
completely gave way and she was falling. Instinctively her arms grabbed out at   
anything and luckily she grabbed a big tree root. When the dust cleared she  
could hear Tamahome calling to her, "Oh my Gods! Kohaku are you all right? Kohaku!"  
Tears streamed down her face, she was so scared she couldnt even call back to  
him. She looked down and saw rocks and water and quickly closed her eyes tightly  
shut. Her arms were beggining to hurt as well. Tamahome reached out to her and  
missed. "Kohaku just stay calm Im gonna get you, okay?" Kohaku took a few deep  
breaths then spoke, her voice shaky "O-okay." Tamahome stretched his arm as far   
as he could. Kohaku could feel splinters cutting into her palms. Just as she   
thought she couldnt hold on much longer Tamahome grabbed her arms and began to   
pull. She opened her eyes and looked up at his straining face. With all his strength   
Tamahome pulled Kohaku over the edge and back to safety.   
  
After a few seconds to breath Tamahome took Kohaku into his arms and kissed her  
several times, "Are you okay?" "Yah," Kohaku replied tears running down her  
face, her heart was still beating from the experience. Tamahome tilted her   
chin up and looked Kohaku in the eyes, "Are you sure?" He asked a look of  
worry on his face. Kohaku looked at him for awhile then smiled taking a deep  
breath, "Yes...I just need to rest." She replied turning her gaze to her ripped  
blue jeans. Tamahome stared at her then lifted up her chin again and kissed  
her passionately. Kohaku closed her eyes and felt warm inside, this felt so   
right. As Tamahome gently pulled away she opened her eyes again and smiled.  
He smiled back and they both laughed, that crazy laugh when something crazy just  
happens and you have nothing to say.   
  
******************************  
  
Tasuki and Sakura wandered around the park. Sakura felt weird about sleeping  
the night in his arms but Tasuki didn't seem bothered so she soon forgot all   
about it. "Do you even remember the damn clue?" Tasuki said walking with his   
arms behind his head. "Yah its something like 'lovers parting on hearts' or   
something." She replied knowing how dumb she sounded. Tasuki plumped down in   
the middle of the path, "Im tired of walkin Im takin a fuckin' break!" he   
whined. Sakura sighed and sat down next to him, "Okay just a little rest I   
guess will be fine." Soon the duo were asleep in the middle of the path.  
  
*******************************  
  
"It figures, no da." Chichiri said to Celeste as he looked down on Tasuki and   
Sakura fast asleep in the middle of the path at 12:34 in the day. Celeste  
sighed and nudged her friend, "Sakura! Did you find anything?" Sakuras eyes   
fluttered, "What huh wha..." Celeste sighed again. "Maybe we should find Tamahome  
and Kohaku, no da." Chichiri said as he tried to wake Tasuki and nearly got  
smacked in the face by a tessen.  
  
*******************************  
  
After limping to a fountain and washing off her hands Kohaku and Tamahome went   
to the shop where you could rent a boat to take you to the island. Tamahome  
smiled at Kohaku as they pulled the row boat into the water. "Are you sure you  
feel up to this?" he asked. Kohaku smiled back, "Sure, Im fine." she replied hopping  
into the boat. Tamahome jumped in and took the oars. They rowed out to the dock  
on the small island, and got out. "Where should we look?" Tamahome said looking   
around. "Well the clue says 'Where lovers meet and lovers part' well I just remebered  
an article I read in the newspaper it said that the number one place for lovers  
to get together was in front of the statue in the middle of the island. But  
it also said that it was one of the number one places for people to tell their  
partner that it was over." Kohaku said walking toward the paved path. "Okay  
well thats probably the place." They walked down the path, Kohaku saw many people  
making out and holding hands. She sighed and looked at Tamahome, 'Are we a  
couple now?' She wondered, 'He did kiss me.' She blushed at this thought, 'But  
of course that was probably just because he was scared from my fall.' She looked  
down at the ground again as they walked. She looked up when she felt something  
rub against her hand and realized it was Tamahome putting his hand in hers.  
She smiled at him and squezed his hand gently. They walked like that all the   
way until they got to the statue.  
  
They got to the statue and to their surprise no one was there. The statue was of  
a big crane, it was very beautiful. Thats when Tamahome noticed it, a bright red   
stone that was lodged in the cranes beak. "Its so pretty." Kohaku said  
looking up at it. Tamahome reached his hand inside the beak and to his surprise  
it popped out quite easily! He held it in his palm and showed it to Kohaku.  
She smiled at it then asked, "Okay well isnt it supposed to show you where the  
mikos are now?" Tamahome chuckled, "No you have to have all 3 stones together  
before they will work and find the mikos." Kohaku sighed. "Well we better get   
back then, and tell the others we found the first stone! This is so exciting!"  
Kohaku ran down the path forgeting her hurt leg. Tamahome laughed and ran after  
her.   
  
*******************************  
  
Celeste, Chichiri, Sakura, and Tasuki tredged around looking for their friends  
when they stopped at the lake. They all sat down in a heap. "Im tired!"  
Tasuki said yawning. "Well you shouldnt be, you slept for over an hour on the  
sidewalk!" Celeste said glaring at him over the others. "Hey isnt that Tama   
and Kohaku in that boat over there, no da?" Chichiri said pointing with his   
staff. The others quickly got up. "Ya thats Tama." Tasuki said his eye twitching.  
"And while we're tredging around lookin for the stones hes out there on a   
fuckin' joy ride around the lake!"   
  
Tamahome and Kohaku rowed the boat over to where their companions were standing.  
"Hey guys!" Kohaku said waving as she got out of the boat. "Dont 'Hey Guys!' me!  
What have you guys been doin all day? Swimmin?! Fuck." Kohaku sweatdropped,  
"Eh, not really..." She said. She was saved from Sakuras wrath by Tamahome   
hopping out of the boat with the crimson stone in hand. "Is that..." Tasuki  
began. "The first stone of Suzaku, no da." Chichiri finished for him with a  
smile. "This is great! Where'd you guys find it?" Celeste asked. "On Kokoro  
Island." Kohaku replied pointing to the island. Celeste nodded happily then  
noticed Kohakus ripped pants and hurt knees and hands. "Oi, Kohaku-chan!" She  
cried pushing past Tasuki knocking him into the lake. Tasuki landed in the water  
and began to thrash and scream, "HELP IM FUCKIN' DROWNIN'!!" The 5 just stood  
there sweat dropping. "Eh...Tasuki, just stand up, no da." Chichiri finally said.   
Tasuki stopped thrashing and shakily stood up and realized the water was only   
at his ankles. Sakura walked over to him and smacked him on the back of the   
head, "DUMBASS!" She yelled then walked back onto the bank with her friends.   
Tasuki sweat dropped and blushed.   
  
*****One Hour Later, At Celestes' Apartment******   
  
"...and thats how we did it." Kohaku said finishing her tale of the events  
that happend earlier in the day (Leaving out the parts about Tamahome kissing  
her of course ^#^;;). Kohaku winced as Celeste pored more peroxide on her cuts.  
"I think its clean now Celeste-chan. ^^;" Kohaku whined. Celeste frowned up at   
her friend, "Big baby!" She said before screwing the lid back on the peroxide  
bottle and fitting a big band-aid on both knees. Sakura looked at her watch.   
"Jeez its 5:00! I gotta go to the party tonight!" She said jumping up and   
gathering her things. "I wish you guys were invited...Ami said I could bring   
my boyfriend if I wanted, but gotta have a boyfriend for that." She said half   
laughing and blushing, "But I really dont wanna go alone." Tasuki stood up,   
"I could go with ya if ya want?" Sakura blushed, she had secretly hoped he'd   
say that, but she acted casual, "I guess that would be okay." But she couldnt   
hide her big smile.   
  
AUTHORS NOTES: *SIGHS* TAMAHOME......OH SORRY LOL. ALL IM GONNA TELL U ABOUT   
THE NEXT CHAPTER IS, SAKURA GETS DRUNK AND TASUKI GETS KNOCKED OVER. *LOL*  
I HOPE U LIKED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW ^-^. THE FIRST STONE YAY! STAY  
TUNED FOR CHAPTER 5! 


End file.
